A month of fun?
by Jade's Stone
Summary: Katara and Sokka find themselves being forced to go to Summer Camp due to their father leaving. Zutara; Sukka; Jetzula; Taang! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: This is a ATLA fanfiction in a somewhat AU- they still have their bending! Katara and Sokka find themselves in summer camp when their father is called off to battle in the summer. Katara finds herself caught up in new and old friend ships, new romances and an adventure that may change her perspective on life! Zutara; Sukka; Jetzula; Taang!_

**A/N: This is my first ATLA Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy and reviews are very much welcome. All the above pairings will be in the story but mainly Zutara! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Katara: Finally! Summer!_

_Suki: IKR! I have SO many plans this summer!_

_Katara: Me 2! I was planning on spending all day, everyday at the BEACH!_

_Suki: Everyday?!_

_Katara: Well…not everyday…but I will be around water so I can practice my bending…_

_Suki: Ugh! It's not fair! You and your magic water!_

Katara frowned at her phone, she was concerned that her friend was being corrupted by her teen brother. The 15 years old girl rolled her eyes before typing her next text carefully.

_Katara: Magic water? Suki? Are you hanging out with my brother to much?_

_The water-bender rolled her eyes as Suki sent a short text back in response._

_Suki: uhh…no._

Katara glanced up from her phone long enough to see her father stride in, Navy uniform and all. The brunette girl smiled up from her lounging position on the couch and her father grimaced in response. Katara frowned, concerned, "Dad?" Ignoring Suki's text the water-bender dropped her phone and stood walking over to her dad, hands reached out in concern. Shaking his head Hakoda held up a firm hand, looking away, "Are you okay?" The warrior looked up at his daughter and Katara was shocked to see his eyes were brimmed with unshed tears.

"I'll be fine. Just…call Sokka." He gave her tight lipped grin before, before turning and slowly climbing up the stairs to his room. Katara felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest, the last time her father had been so secluded was when…closing her eyes against the tears that welled up in her eyes she forced the thought out of her mind and reached for her phone to locate her brother.

_Suki: Kat?_

Heasitating the girl contemplated how she should respond, deciding her fingers quickly flew over her screen in 3 simple letters

_Katara: GTG_

A couple seconds passed before a response popped up,

_Suki: Okay?_

Sighing Katara exited the contact and dialed up her brother's number, letting it ring.

* * *

30 minutes later the whole family was gathered in the living room. Katara was gnawing on a hang nail on her index figure nervously. Sokka was lounging on the recliner, feet over the arm and head over the other, hanging over the edge. He held his phone in his hand and his thumbs were moving quickly across the screen, he was grinning like an idiot and Katara could have sworn she saw Suki's name in the contact name. Hakoda was sitting on the couch across from Katara's and beside Sokka's, with his head bowed, his fingers laced, elbows resting on his knees and his forehead on his fingers; he seemed to be bracing himself for something. This is what had Katara nervous. Her father was never queit, always quick with a laugh or a joke. Glancing back over at Sokka she tried to make herself relax, maybe the news wasn't bad. Maybe all he had to say was that-

"The Navy is calling me off." Katara's back went rigid, eyes widening and shock pulsing through her veins. Tears flooded the brunette girl's eyes as her eyes focused in on her father, desperate for him to just look her in the eyes, laugh and point at her, declaring it was all a joke. Katara barley heard a small clank that Sokka's phone made as he dropped it in surprise, barley aware as he stood up and demanded Hakoda tell them that he was joking. Her father was desperately trying to look everywhere but his kids.

His eyes met hers suddenly and sorrow was evident in his eyes and Katara stood, knowing he had to go,

"When?" she chocked out. Emptiness was already sinking into her, an emptiness in her heart that only parents could fill. Last time her father had left her mother had been there to comfort her but now… Hakoda glared at the floor like it was its fault.

"Tomorrow." He whispered hoarsely and somehow through Sokka's ranting she heard in loud and clear. Shock and grief seized her heart and squeezed it in the most excruciating pain that any person could feel. Sokka had taken a breath and he seemed to catch the words lingering in the air and his eyes widened,

"Tomorrow?! As in tomorrow?!" he practically screamed. Hakoda nodded and Sokka collapsed in a chair.

The boy opened his mouth to start ranting again but suddenly Hakoda erupted from his chair, "That's enough Sokka." He growled, "I don't want this anymore then you do." Sokka opened his mouth to object but Hakoda swept on, "And both of you will be going to summer camp while I'm gone." Katara gasped at the sudden announcement but Hakoda only spared her a glance before his eyes narrowed back on Sokka, "And you will enjoy summer camp, and you will look after you sister." He demanded and Katara didn't hear Sokka's response for she had fled up stairs and slammed the door behind her.

The water-girl collapsed gracefully on her queen sized bed and grabbed a picture of her mother, clutching it to her chest. Chocking back sobs Katara finally gained a little control and slowly released the picture and held in out a little so she could gaze at the woman in the picture. Kya was standing proud in the picture, beside Hakoda. Both parents were in Navy uniforms and Kya had he hair in a graceful bun resting on top of her head. Hakoda was stoic but Kya's eyes were full of mirth and mischief, a gentle smile tugged at her lips, as if she was trying to hold back a full smile. Katara sighed and scooted up her bed, resting her head on her pillow and staring at another picture on her nightstand beside her bed. This picture was just of her mother and she wasn't in her Navy uniform. Instead she was wearing a light blue blouse with a white skirt. In this picture she was standing in front of a snow-blossom tree. A Water-Tribe tree that bloomed small white flowers during the winter.

A blossom was tucked behind her ear, holding back a strand of hair and she was smiling at the camera, flashing pearly white teeth. Kya's posture was relaxed and her eyes were loving and kind. A blue ribbon was tied around her neck with a silver stone with two waves swirling together. Katara smiled lovingly at the picture and reached forward stroking the picture, "Oh mom…" she sighed. The teen fell asleep staring at the picture of her mom.

* * *

"Katara!" the said girl suddenly jerked up, drawing up water in a weak stream that wavered and she held it up, aimed at her intruder. With a startled yelp the intruder collapsed on the other side of her bed, and peaked over the edge, it was Sokka.

"Sokka?" she asked groggily and looked over at the clock, 5:00am? She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you waking me up so early?" she demanded, a threatening edge in her voice, she was _not_ a morning voice. She still held the water in the air, with her fingers curled slightly. Sokka stood up nervously, he fidgeted uncertainly glancing from Katara to the water and back. Arching an eye brow she continued to hold it and stared at him challengingly. Sokka shifted,

"I-uh..ehem," he began, clearing his throat, "I woke you up early because you didn't pack last night… You fell asleep before you could and I uhh…" he was clenching his fists and twiddling his fingers and Katara narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I know you take a while to pack so…We leave at 9!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the room. Katara's face was red in anger at being woke up so early and she shot a stream of water at the boy, it was weak but It got the message across.

Groaning Katara rolled out of her bed and walked out and towards her bathroom. She turned on the sink, splashing water on her sleep-pale face. Grumbling she dried off her face, now some-what awake and grimaced at her reflection. Her hair was limp and her face was oily, shuddering she decided to take a shower after she packed for her forced summer vacation.

Not really focusing on what she was doing she flung open a couple of suit cases and began throwing stuff in them. After 30 minutes of packing she went over what she had packed: 7 pairs of jeans – 4 pairs of shorts – a thin jacket - 9 t-shirts with different logos and pictures on them – 5 long sleeved shirts all plain – A matching pair of blue pajama shirt and pants - 2 loose pairs of shorts and t-shirts for back up sleep wear – 7 pairs of underwear (top and bottom included) – 3 tank-tops all blue but different shades – 2 skirts one white and one light blue- 2 blouses – 2 swim suites (one bikini and one one-piece) - 2 towels (one bath and one beach) – toiletries - shoes (ranging from tennis shoes to dress shoes) – And a picture of her mom. After her inspection she sighed realizing she had no idea what this camp was about, explaining the variety of clothes. Glancing back over her shoulder at her clock she was surprised to see that 3 hours had already passed, leaving her an hour before they left. With a huff she stood and grabbed her phone charger and stuffed it in one of her four bags along with $100 dollars in her wallet and tossed a pillow on top of the pile of bags.

Now rushing, Katara grabbed a pair of boot-cut jeans and a white t-shirt with waves reaching delicately across the stomach and chest with swirls, along with a light black jacket with a blue swirly K above the left breast, and ran towards the bathroom for a shower.

By the time Katara was finished and her hair was braided down her back it was 8:45am. Her bags were already in the back of her brother's red Ford Pick-up truck. Katara watched as her brother hugged her dad good-bye and ran off, hopping into the drivers seat of the truck. Katara smiled sadly as she fell into her father's open, waiting embrace. She blinked back rapid tears and she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her middle, securely as he held his daughter, "I love you daddy." She whispered holding tighter. Hakoda responded likewise, clutching her tighter,

"I love you too, Kat. Watch over your brother?" he asked gently, drawing away so he could look her in the face. Katara nodded wordlessly,

"When will you be back?" she asked. He smiled,

"Tui and La willing I should be back 2 months' time. Katara nodded and hugged him one last time before drawing away. He rested his hands on her shoulders and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, "You look more and more like your mother every day." He whispered and Katara nodded, "Have fun Kat." He reuested. Katara nodded before turning away and hopping into the truck. She fought the urge to look back because she knew if she did look back she wouldn't keep going forward, instead she let Sokka drive away and she didn't turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this." Suki grumbled from the back of the Ford-pick-up. Katara didn't bother to respond, instead continuing to stare glumly out the window, watching trees fly by out side the truck. Sokka glanced through the review mirror at the agitated girl. Said girl sat in the middle seat of the truck in the back, arms crossed over her chest, head angled angrily and her chin jutting out. He rolled his eyes at her,

"Suki, it's not _that_ bad, you get to spend a WHOLE month with your truly!" he grinned at her then added as if an after thought, "Oh, Katara to." The water-bender didn't bother to respond to the jab, instead she was mentally gagging, practically hearing Sokka wink at her friend who giggled in response. Katara knew Suki wasn't that upset about going along, in fact, she actually looked quite exceited when Sokka drove up. Honestly, she had no idea why Sukie was going to Summer Camp with them but she was glad she would have another familiar face around.

"Ugh!" she heard Suki mock grumble, "I'm fine with Katara but you!" Suki crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out in disgust. Sokka feigned hurt,

"But Suki! I thought we-" the rest of the sentence was drowned out as Katara put in her head phones and cranked up the music high enough to drown out their flirtatious banter. Truthfully Katara was happy Suki was finally over her X, but Sokka? Really? Her brother couldn't go five minutes without poking fun at his sister: How funny she would look with one sock off or how odd she would look in a giant panda bear costume. She mentally rolled her eyes at the latter, not quite sure she remembered how that had begun.

Allowing the sounds of her music to distract her from those thoughts she got lost in the beat, the notes, the tempo. Her fingers twitched slightly as a piano solo took over. Her careful ear caught each and every note the pianist stuck and she could in vision her own fingers dancing along the baby grand, a soft melody coming out and each sound joining her fingers in a dance of dominance across the black and white dance floor. The soothing sound entered her ear and swirled through her heart, leaked into her veins and calmed her soul. Katara sighed as she allowed the alluring sound to pull her into sleep. Fighting the blackness at first she forced her eyes open to lazy slits. Catching sight of endless rows of trees she let out a tired sigh and closed her eyes again allowing sleep to finally overcome her.

* * *

When Katara opened her eyes again it wasn't on her own accord. Blue eyes met brown surprisingly close, very, very close. Katra jerked back in her seat in a vain attempt to put more then 7 inches of space between her and Suki. Unable to move backwards she went at it with a different approach and shoved Suki away by her shoulders. Laughter met her ear loudly as the non-bender fell off of her, "Go away." Muttered the still groggy girl in a sleepy demand, which Suki ignored. She shook her head and tugged on Katara's arm,

"No! C'mon Kat! We're here!" she persisted annoyingly. She suddenly thought of Suki as a fly: an annoying creature that wouldn't leave you alone until you gave in what you wanted or you killed it. The latter was quickly dismissed, she had no intentions of killing her best-friend quite yet, so she went with the former. Eyes still closed she tugged her arm away from Suki's hand and, eyes still closed, reached across her body blindly and fumbled for the seat belt-buckle. With a startled yelp Katara felt Suki's hand latch on as soon as she was free of her restraints and pull her out of the truck and across a clearing. Before she could really understand what was happening she found herself in front of a tall, glowering man. Katara had to tilt her head back just to look him in the face, him being easily a whole head taller than her. She dully noted the odd way we wore his hair, in a top-knot with a gold flame sticking out of the top, his golden-eyes glared at the two teenage girls making Katara fight the urge to flinch of fidget uncomfortably.

"Hey umm," Sokka suddenly appeared beside her and Suki. Her brother squinted at the man's name tag, "uhh…Fire Lord?" He glanced back up to meet the man's eyes instead of staring at his name plate questioningly. The man gave a stiff nod,

"You must be," he glanced down at the clip board he clutched in his massive hand and looked back up at Sokka, "Sokka," looking back down he then looked at Suki, "Katara," and looking back down and back up at Katara, "and Suki." Katara frowned,

"Umm, actually Fire Lord sir." She began hastily, "I'm Katara. And this is Suki." She gestured to her friend when she said her name. She smiled hesitantly but it quickly disappeared as she saw his left eye twitch slightly,

"I DID NOT ASK TO BE CORRECTED YOU INSIGNIFICANT PESANT!" he bellowed shocking all three teens. Katara shrunk back, not used to being yelled at. She felt Sokka stiffen beside her but reached a hand out before he could do anything,

"Sorry sir." He sniffed in response before turning and stalking away, throwing his last words over his shoulder,

"Be at the camp fire circle in 5 minutes so we can start this stupid camp. You were the ones we were waiting on." Without another word he disappeared into a cabin. Sokka, Katara, and Suki stood there in a shocked silence, before Sokka broke it,

"Why that irritating, spoiled, ugly-,"

"That's enough Sokka, come on lets go. They are waiting on us." Katara quickly cut in before looking around the small area. They stood at the entrance and it was a fairly small camp, all the cabins, 7 in total, circled around the clearing, all doors facing towards the center. Between each cabin there was about 7 feet of space that was lush with grass but in the shadows of trees. In the center of the dirt clearing there was a camp fire with 5 half-log benches circling it. Off near the front entrance there were 2 or 3 cars parked, Sokka's included, and a flag pole waving a blue, red and green flag. Behind the cabin there was a dirt track that circled the whole camp and beyond that nothing but forest and hills, beyond the hills? She could not see. Scattered across the camp there were teens hanging about and talking but it seemed the majority was hanging around the campfire, which Katara was making a bee-line for, Suki in tow and Sokka following behind them grumbling.

Suddenly a huge flame shot up into the sky, everyone suddenly turned and started heading for the unlit camp fire and Katara interpreted the flame to be some kind of bell or something to have everyone gather around. She was proven correct as she took a seat on one of the benches and 7 adults came marching all standing in front of a vacant bench.

A hush fell over the camp and everyone directed their attention towards the front, curious as Katara to see what was going on. All the adults except for the known, Fire-Lord bowed and took a seat on the bench in unison. Now only the Fire Lord stood. A tense silence enveloped the clearing before he broke it,

"Welcome all to Camp Fire," well that wasn't prejudice at _all_ towards other elements, thought Katara snidely, "As you all know this is a month long camp of not only hiking, fishing and all those other fun things, but a camp of training you on your elements." Training? Her father hadn't said anything about this, "You will all be respectful and do as your told." Well that sounded _fun_, "And you will not speak to me unless spoken to." Oh yeah, what a _blast_, "For I am the Fire Lord, the ruler of this camp. You will treat me with the utmost respect because I deserve it." Katara had a hard time refraining a snort. The "Fire Lord" took a seat and gestured

The white haired man stood up, "Hello young ones." He drawled out, "My name is Ihor, but you may all call me Uncle, I prefer it." He smiled and Katara knew she instantly liked this old man, "I will be you fire-bending teacher to any of you whom need training in the art." His grin seemed to spread, "I will also be available to teach anyone in the art of tea making if you wish." Tea making? Ihor sat down with a slight bow and an elderly woman took his place, she seemed no older than Ihor.

This woman had similar coloring in hair with Ihor and had wrinkles in her old smiling face, "My name is Kanna." She announced with a surprisingly strong voice. She glanced at Ihor who gave her an encouraging thumbs up and sighed, "But you may call me gran-gran if you so wish." She glowered at them all however, telling them non-verbally that even if they did wish they may _not _call her gran-gran. "I will be teaching water-bending to all of those who wish to learn it…water bender wise anyways." She frowned suddenly, "But I will _not_ be teaching tea making." She declared. And Katara pressed her fist to her mouth to keep from laughing at Ihor's disapproving look.

The next to stand was a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair, her voice was soothing and musical, "Hello, my name in Fanna. I will be the air-bender teachers." She beamed at all of them suddenly, her blue/green eyes sparkling, "I can't wait to spend the whole summer with you all." She gracefully bowed before taking a seat letting an old crackly guy stand up.

The old man introduced himself as Bumi or something like that and declared he was an earth bender. Honestly Katara thought he looked a little loony but she said nothing. The other two introduced themselves as the chef who was a fire bender and a healer named Kimji who seemed nice enough. As all the introductions came to a close Fanna stood again with a handful of papers,

"All right kids, I have a list here with all the camp member names, age, bending abilities and what cabin and group you'll be in!" she announced cheerfully. "Ihor's cabin number is number 1 and group will be B. Mine is cabin 2 and my group is group A. Kanna's is cabin 3 Group C. And Bumi's cabin 4 group D." her smile seemed to grow wider, making Katara wonder how her face didn't split, "Now I'm sure your all wondering what the difference between cabins and groups are, aren't you?" without waiting for a response she swept on, "You see, cabins are who you'll be lodging with and they will all be your appropriate sex. Your groups will be the group you will be doing things with during the day and will have mix genders." She waved the list in the air, "You can come here to see what cabin and group you will be in and who you will be with."

The Fire Lord cut in before anyone could move, "After you view the former you will all go to you cabins and get comfortable. You will be given a schedule and I expect you all to follow it. No exceptions." He growled and swept on, "Afterwards you are free to get to know your fellow campers, you may explore but do not go past the fence, if you do, your punishment will be immense and immediate." His eyes swept the campers, lingering on Katara before moving on, "Dismissed." He barked and stalked back away.

The clearing suddenly erupted in movement as all the teenagers swept forward to look at the list in Fanna's hand. Katara held back slightly noticing a young girl to her right doing the same. To her left two teens were also holding back. One got up and stalked towards the cabin. Katara observed him and as he turned she noticed a large, red scar on the left side of his face. She let out a startled gasp and quickly looked away, back towards the girl to her right, she was short and wearing green and white. Suddenly the girl looked over towards her and she met milky white eyes. Stifling another gasp she quickly moved forward, looking for Sokka or Suki and going to check out the list.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there we go, chapter 2! I didn't expect to update this soon but I couldn't help it, I love writing! Anyways, I **_**know**_** its moving slightly slow but we will get to Zutara soon don't worry! Yes, I know some characters are out of character and Kanna can't water-bend but she can in this story, sorry if you don't like. There are some original characters in this story as well and I'm sure you will quickly catch on to who they are, they will not, however, become the center of the universe. Just side characters so don't worry about that. Oh so I'm sure you're all wondering who's on that list. The list, if you are interested will be on my profile, feel free to check it out. I might post the groups and cabin members in the following chapter but to get a lay out for it check my profile ****. (For those who want to get right to the list and not search for it on my profile its at the very bottom under the Warriors Oath)**

**Don't forget to review, just tell me what you think! I love reviews I don't really like flames but I will read them! Please feel free to tell me what you think of the characters. **


End file.
